projectrevampfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dreadspire
'The Dreadspire '''is the final raid of the expansion, and culminates in a fight against the leader of the Herium. Layout The raid has multiple different sections, each with multiple bosses inside. Bosses within the sections can be done in any order, but you must kill every boss in a section to move onto the next. Bosses (no fight spoilers) Catacombs '''Grundle - '''Patchwork abomination infused with demonic strength, assigned to prevent intruders from entering the tower from behind '''Ricket - '''Self-proclaimed king of the Geists, with a strong distaste for anything that isn't dead or undead. '''Mograthel - '''The most skilled apprentice of Lord Williams, he is a lethal Knight of Chaos and gets stronger for each kill he makes. '''Anub'zeran - '''The strongest known Crypt Lord on Azeroth, Anub'zerak came out of hiding and sided with the Herium, with the promise of even greater strength. He is responsible for the undead presence beneath the spire. Lower Spire '''Broggodar - '''Observer capable of exploding the heads of his enemies with his mind alone. '''Hadrox - '''Eredar Commander, one of the highest ranking in the Herium army. '''Vaardos - '''Void Lord, imprisoned by the Herium and unleashed on any who stand in their way. '''Avatar of Pain - '''The last line of defence guarding the Upper Spire, the Avatar of Pain is an elementium fel-infused construct. His mere presence is enough to cause intense pain to any mortals near him. Upper Spire '''Lord Williams -' Lord of the Chaos Knights, Williams was enslaved by the Herium and forced to serve them as an act of cruelty, as he would have to kill those who he once swore to protect. 'Alrax - '''Eredar with blade-hands, high ranking member of the Herium's military, with the highest kill-count. '''Kerron - '''Mo'arg engineer, head of the Herium's technology. '''Anezalij - '''The left-hand of Lirve'aars, Anezalij has come to put an end to the intruders once and for all. Observatory Tower '''Shade of Lirve'aars - '''Lirve'aars' essence intercepts the intruders as they make their way up to the inner sanctum. Inner Sanctum '''Balthrakas - '''The fiend of the shadows and the manipulator, Balthrakas is a void-infused Nathrezim who uses his mind tricks to turn the intruders against eachother. '''Raketh -' One of the most powerful Pit-Lords in existence, Raketh will do whatever necessary to secure victory for the Herium. '''Ranezvin - '''The right-hand of Lirve'aars, still sour after his defeat at Insanity Spire, wishes to exact revenge against the mortals who destroyed his tower. He guards the entrance to the Chamber of Dread. '''Xarn, Lord of Death (only available if you beat every boss on hard mode, including Lirve'aars) - '''Most elemental lords are made from fire, or water, however Zarn is not of this reality. The purest embodiment of death ever to reach Azeroth. Should the mortals fail, all realities and timelines will cease to exist. Chamber of Dread '''Lirve'aars - '''The leader of the Herium, conqueror of realities and destroyer of stars. He will stop at nothing to conquer Azeroth not only once, but conquer every conceivable reality that contains Azeroth within it.